


Hurt

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Hurt Newt Scamander, M/M, Pining, Protective Original Percival Graves, but it ends well I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: tumblr prompt: Hi! May I ask for a Gramander story? Like, Newt lives with his father, a horrible and cruel man who hurts him but the boy meets Percy and he finds comfort in Percival, who helps him and hugs him?





	Hurt

Percival never told anyone that when he knew he wanted to become an auror he also realized he was in love.

It was summer break and Percival only had 17 years old at the time; everyone was pressuring him to choose what path he was going to take to keep with his professional life, the truth was that he wasn’t sure and he didn’t want to end up working in something he didn’t like.

So he used to apparate in the woods, he enjoyed the peace that brought the nature to his mind. But one particular afternoon he discovered that peace was not the only good thing he could find in the woods; wildness and chaos were good too.

Because that was Newt to him; a mess in reddish curls with a wild personality that for some reason was completely irresistible to him.

Newt was 15 when he met him; Percival likes to close his eyes and try to recall that afternoon as best as he can, he enjoys drowning himself in every detail and sound he heard that day.

“Hey! Have you seen any wampus around here?” Percival got startled and immediately took his wand out his pocket; there was no one in front of him nor behind. So, where that voice had come from?

“I’m up here! Hi! My name’s Newt!” And then Percival saw one of the most beautiful boys he had ever seen sitting on a branch; a warm smile spread all over his features, on a face completely covered by adorable freckles. He jumped down the tree and walked towards him.

“Percival,” he blurted out his name after blinking like an idiot.

“Are you looking for a wampus too? You see, I read a book about them and it said they were common in these lands and since it’s my first time in America I thought I could go out and see one.”

Newt couldn’t stay still, even when talking with someone, he was constantly moving around, gesturing with his hands as he explained something he was passionate about. Percival loved that about him.

“Do you want to come with me?” He asked, Percival must’ve been quite distracted by the boy’s eyes because he didn’t know where they were going to go. Still, there was just one possible answer.

“Yes.”

They didn’t find any wampus that day, nor the next days they saw each other, but they enjoyed so much being together, they stopped caring about anything else.

Those were happy days for him, until he saw the marks. Newt had rolled up his sleeves because he had sworn he saw a bowtruckle and wanted to climb a tree to see it; just when Percival looked down to help Newt, his eyes caught the purple marks on his skin.

Percival Graves might be young, but he knew abuse; his mother’s friend used to come to the house and cry over her shoulder until she decided to report it. But it lasted long for Percival to learn that abuse was marks of fingertips over the skin, a black eye, a bruised lip or harsh words followed by a rough voice begging for forgiveness.

“Newt?”

The boy blushed when he followed the direction of his glance and quickly covered his arms again.

“It’s nothing,” he said, dismissing the subject with a wave of his hand. “I’m clumsy and I bump into things all the time.”

Percival was also familiar with that kind of response, but he didn’t pressure him. Without another word he approached Newt and hugged him, it only took a couple of seconds for the boy to finally relax in his arms. Percival knew in that moment, just when Newt buried his face in his neck, that he wanted to protect him and take care of him for the rest of his life. He also realized he wanted to do something for the people who couldn’t do it for themselves, he wanted to punish those who used power to hurt and abuse others.

He was going to be an auror.

Percival didn’t brought up that again, but he reminded Newt he could count on him, he could tell him anything and he’d try his best to help him. He also watched the boy closely, looking for any indication the situation was getting worse, because he was going to do something if that was the case.

Then, slowly, Newt started to trust him enough to tell him about the ‘incidents’ that happened in his house; he didn’t mention who was abusing him, but the details Percival made him think about a father figure.

“I was expelled from Hogwarts and he got mad,” he sobbed and Percival caressed his back whispering in his ear that he was not a failure, that he was brilliant and passionate and studying magical creatures was not something to be ashamed of.

“You have to report it, Newt. This is not okay.”

The boy shook his head, he was family; his mother had died, Theseus (his brother) was in England and he was the only one taking care of Newt.

“He’s sorry,” he said. “Told me he’d never do it again.”

Percival sighed and pulled Newt even closer. How to explain him that abusers always promised that and they never changed?

Then one day he saw Newt with a black eye and Percival decided, with the blood boiling in his veins, he had had enough.

“He usually doesn’t punched me in the face, it’s one of his rules,” Newt mumbled. “But he was so angry this time he forgot.”

“Take me to him,” Percival growled. “I’ll talk with him.”

But he wasn’t planning on just talking.

“No, Percy… please.”

“Newt, this has to stop. You can’t live like that. It’s not… He’s hurting you.”

“He’s sorry!”

They ended up arguing; Percival didn’t know what to do to help Newt. He thought about reporting it himself, but just when he suggested it Newt ran away and he never came back to the woods.

Later he found out he and his father went back to England.

Newt’s absence broke his heart.

***

It didn’t take long for Percival Graves to get a reputation; he was starting working as an auror at MACUSA and yet everyone who worked with him knew he was very strict, but he was especially harsh on abusers.

There were many rumors surrounding that fact, but none of them were close enough to him to confirm or deny them.

“Why you always look so grumpy, Graves?” Seraphina Picquery, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, asked him, joking.

To which Percival only growled in response, making her chuckle.

“Your lover left you or what?”

She was just kidding; they all started to joke around each other when a case was particularly difficult to relax and help them keep focused. But Percival couldn’t hold back his reaction, his lips twisted down, his eyes darkened in sorrow.

And Picquery noticed.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“It’s fine.” He cut her off. But it wasn’t. Newt wasn’t his lover, but Percival loved him. And he ran away because he didn’t know how to handle the situation. He had failed him.

One night when they arrested five wizards for trafficking, he saw him again. Newt still had the same innocence when he was a teenager, but also had a fire in his eyes, his passion had grown and Percival could see it in the way he was curled up around the demiguise; he was protecting him.

He was breathtaking.

“Percy?” His eyes sparkled when he saw him and Percival grinned from ear to ear.

“Newt.”

Percival had no other choice, he helped Newt, ignored the case he had (because if what he told him was true, then he had broken at least ten laws just by carrying that thing around). He also defended him in front of the President and the Director, Picquery, who’s eyebrows quirked up when she saw Newt.

They let him go and because Newt had nowhere to go he accepted Percival’s offer of spending the night at his house.

“That’s the one, right?” Seraphina smirked, knowingly.

“Yes,” he sighed and took a confused Newt by the arm and apparated with him outside of his home.

“I’m sorry. For leaving like that,” Newt mumbled that night, after thanking him many times for helping him.

“It’s okay. You were afraid. I understand,” Percival said, but as soon as the words came out of his mouth, he saw another bruise and it looked recent. “You still live with him?”

Newt nodded, the movement, cold, almost mechanic.

“I’m not there that much though. I’m always traveling.”

Percival stared at him and caressed his cheeks, Newt blushed a beautiful shade of red, but didn’t move away.

“I know you don’t want to report, but that doesn’t mean you still have to go back to him.”

“I have nowhere else to go, Theseus’ flat is small and he’d wonder why I’m not with our father. He doesn’t know,” he said and Percival felt a little lighter because at least this time Newt wasn’t trying to deny it.

“You can stay here, with me,” Percival blurted out.

“You’ve done enough for me already, I wouldn’t want to-”

“Stay.” Percival pleaded. “I want you to live with me.”

A few tears fell down from Newt’s eyes, but there was a soft smile when he threw himself at the auror’s arms.

“Thank you,” was the whisper Percival heard and he was happy to find out it was like the time hadn’t passed between the two.

***

Months passed; howlers and letters came demanding Newt to come back and Percival was glad to see that Newt was more secure, more firm in his responses and his refusal to return to England.

He made friends with the people of MACUSA; by the end of the first month everybody knew him because he started to bring Percival lunch and without realizing it, he became MACUSA’s unofficial consultant when it came to magical creatures.

Seraphina liked him, not only because he was adorable, but because he was her favorite thing to tease Percival Graves.

Everybody knew Percival was in love, except Newt. But he didn’t want to talk to him about it yet, he wanted to give him enough time for him to heal.

“You’re an idiot,” Seraphina huffed. “Just tell him you love him already.”

But he didn’t, not that night at least. Newt was the one who started their first kiss a week later and took Percival’s breath away that he couldn’t actually say what he felt, he whispered it over Newt’s lips instead.

By the time Theseus came to visit his brother Newt and Percival were engaged. Although that didn’t make the British auror a happy man, at least he approved. Of course, that was the last thing that crossed his mind after Newt talked to him about their father.

Percival was with Newt the whole time, he knew how difficult it was for him to admit what his father did to anyone who wasn’t Percival, it was even worse because it was his own brother.

He felt almost relieved when he saw that Theseus believed him, although he understood how difficult it was for him to accept the fact that his father was an abuser and he never noticed.

“I’m sorry, Newt,” Theseus said, voice broken.

“It’s not your fault, ‘Seus.”

They found out later that Theseus had challenged his own father in a duel and won quickly and everything happened in front of his co-workers. And although Percival agreed with Newt that wasn’t the way to solve things, he was secretly pleased and took a mental note to send Theseus a bottle of wine on his birthday.

***

A year into their marriage, they met a child on the streets; he was just five but was very smart for his age as Newt noticed every time he talked to him.

He was also going to be a very good wizard, judging by the magic Newt felt around him.

Newt also was the first to notice the problem; he had experienced that same fear he saw every day in Credence’s eyes. He had known the pain caused by marks if violence, same marks he had seen on Credence’s little fingers.

Newt didn’t have to say anything, Percival was the one that suggested it; they were going to adopt the kid.

They face some problems because the child was in a muggle orphanage, but the court ended up giving them the custody of the kid because Percival was the Director of Magical Security by then and he was important in America and also because President Picquery helped as well.

It took some time for Credence to adjust to his new home, but he already liked them both so it wasn’t so hard, at least not to accept them. Although Newt had to help him to overcome the nightmares and panic caused by the abuse.

Percival discovered, with a fond grin, that he had a natural talent, as his Dad, to take care of magical creatures.

“Look, Papa!” Credence ran towards him as soon as he opened the door. “I found your watch. Niff had stolen it!”

Percival rolled his eyes, but chuckled anyway.

“Where’s your Dad?”

“Over here!” Newt was tickling the thief and scolding him for the things he had found in the fur of his belly. “Why? And how by Merlin’s beard did you manage to escape from the case?”

When Newt finished and the Niffler returned to his nest, he walked towards his husband and welcomed him with a kiss.

It was nights like that, with Newt kissing him slowly, Credence spreading his arms for Newt to pick him up and hugging them both by putting his palms over the his parents heads, when Percival thanked Mercy Lewis for making him apparate in that particular forest when he was just 17 years old.


End file.
